blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Quicksilver
Quicksilver is an infamous assassin and a playable character in BlazBlue: Chrono Distortion and BlazBlue: Crisis Rebellion. Information Pre game story Quicksilver was found by Relius Clover and Yūki Terumi when he was a kid and was experimented on. They were trying to create an imitation of Murakumo Units. Quicksilver got their speed and regenerative abilities, but not their power and was considered a failure. But they decided to use him for another purpose and trained him as an assassin. However, some time after that he rebelled and disappeared. Hazama decided to make him a scapegoat for the crimes their squad has committed and put a huge bounty on his head. Since then, he was forced to return to his job. Agile and quick, he is considered "the quickest assassin the world has ever known". His silver hair and speed have earned him his nickname. When the rumors of strange events had reached him, Quicksilver decided to investigate the reason of this in hope to learn more about his past. Chrono Distortion He encountered many adversaries on his path until he finally met Terumi. Quicksilver was brutally beaten by him and left to die, but his regenerative abilities allowed him to survive. After that he encoutered Valkenhayn R. Hellsing who helped him to unlock his full potential and advised him to find a powerful adversary. Quicksilver met an Observer, Raiyun, and sparred with him, finally using his potential. When he finally met Terumi in battle, he remembered the events from his past and decided to atone his sins. His first decision in this way was to save Ragna from Terumi. He was gravely wounded but Jubei nursed him back to life and brought him back to his hideout Material Collection Information *Hobby: Training, sprinting *Values: His weapons, friends, peace *Likes: Mysteries, speed, sparring with friends *Dislikes: Dishonorable people, when children cry, Terumi Personality Quicksilver is a calm person. Sometimes he can be sarcastic and uncaring, but still is very honorable and kind. He has his own "code of honor" and will not kill people who didn't do anything bad. In battle he is emotionless and cold. He values peace and tries to avoid fighting. After his last encounter with Terumi he has become more laid-back and cheerful. He cares about Bullet and considers her his sister. He also respects Jubei and sees him as his father. Appearance Quicksilver wears a black trenchcoat and black turtleneck underneath, knee-high black boots and black pants with white ornaments. His hair is long and tied up in ponytail and he has bangs in front of his eyes. He keeps his swords on his back. Even after 10 years his appearance is the same due to his specific aging. When he taps into his full potential, a silver aura appears around him. Powers and Abilities Quicksilver wields dual swords, Enma-O, and often utilizes his extreme speed in battle. He also can fight without weapons, as he uses unique martial arts that are specifically used by assassins, however, he uses their non-lethal variations. His style is very acrobatic, as he can perform difficult tricks and moves that require extreme agility. Musical Themes *'Blades of Honor' - Quicksilver's Theme (CD) *'The Wandering Wolf' - Quicksilver's Theme (CR, CC) *'Ace of Spades' - Quicksilver's Astral Heat theme *'Fight with Your Shadow' - Quicksilver's Mirror Match theme *'Cruel Awakening' - Quicksilver vs Hazama theme *'Sorrowful Reunion' - Quicksilver vs Bullet theme *'Youth Versus Experience' - Quicksilver vs Asuva theme *'Forgotten Legacy' - Quicksilver vs Invictus theme Stages *'Windy Plain' - The wind will scatter your sorrow. *'Ruined City '- The souls of the fallen are crying out for vengeance. Titles Arcade *'2100/01/07', The Coming of Dawn Story *''Eternal Enigma'' *''Forgotten Nightmares'' Quotes *''Main article: Quicksilver/Quotes'' Trivia Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:A-tier Character Category:S-tier Character Category:Incarnate Saga Character